Where I Want To Sing
by keelykelly
Summary: After traveling for a year, Erica passes through Paris to sing in a local theater where she meets the four musketeers. After revealing to Corinne about Dominic, Corinne tells her a few things that makes her realize that there's one place she's been wanting to sing more anywhere else. Just a one-shot. Hope you like.


Erica watched as the next big city came into view and smiled.

"We will be entering Paris in just a few moments." the carriage driver announced.

"Thank you." Erica nodded then she sighed "It's so big."

"The city of love and lights." The man chuckled "What are you here for?"

"To sing at the local theater."

"Oh, you're a singer." the carriage driver nodded slightly "We've got a few performers around here too." he looked back at her with a kind smile "I'm sure you'll do fine."

A few moments later, they rode through the gates into the city.

Erica looked around in awe at all the bustling people and the houses. Then to the castle that lay further on. A slight ache formed in her heart at the thought of King Dominic of Dulcenia.

It seemed just like yesterday that she had pretended to be Princess Anneliese and had fallen for the young King. But in reality it had nearly been a year since she'd left to pursue her dream to be a traveling singer.

"Well, whatcha' think?" the driver called back to her.

She forced herself back to the present and pushed a lock of her brown hair over her shoulder "It's funny. I've been in _several _large cities. But it never gets old seeing a new one."

"Well, you'll find this one mighty different." the driver grinned "I won't ruin the surprises for ya. Well, here we are. The Grande' theater. Good luck, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Erica quickly stepped out of the carriage and turned to face the large, golden trimmed building. She stepped through the large double doors into the red carpeted area. A large chandelier with dozens of candles hung above her head, casting their welcoming glow all around.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Alright, Erica. Let's go."

-two weeks later-

Erica bowed as the auditorium broke into a thunderous cheer.

The crowd rose to their feet throwing roses, bouquets and little stuffed animals her way.

She caught one of the roses and did on last curtsy before the curtains closed.

She smiled as she looked at the rose in her hands. Even though it was red it still made her think of that blue rose that Dominic had given her.

With a shake of her head she walked into the west wing where she found three girls waiting for her.

They were all dresses alike... sorta. And they all wore blue capes and held a blue hat with a large feather in their hands.

"Um... hi?" Erica said slowly "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no." Aramina laughed "We just wanted to congratulate you. You perform very well."

Erica instantly relaxed "Oh. Thank you."

"And your music is good too." Renee added.

"And the dresses." Viveca spoke up "They are gorgeous."

Erica tried not to blush but failed "I write my own songs and make my own dresses."

"That's amazing!" Aramina gasped "You're like all three of us bundled up in one!"

Viveca and Renee looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Hey," Renee finally said "We're going to go meet our other friend, there's normally four of us, and grab some dinner. Would you like to come?"

Erica smiled and nodded "I'd love to. Thanks."

"We'll be waiting outside if you want to change into something more comfortable." Viveca said, pointing to the long blue dress Erica was wearing.

"Alright." Erica nodded "Just give me a minute."

~*~*~*Where I Want to Sing*~*~*~

"Why... are we going to the castle?" Erica asked several minutes later as they walked through the gates.

"Because Corinne, our other friend, is cleaning the ballroom." Aramina laughed quietly "She got in trouble for talking back to the captain so she had to do extra chores."

"Captain?" Erica looked at the three curiously.

"Oh, we're musketeers." Renee responded "Come on." she led the group through the halls to the ballroom where Corinne was down on her hands and knees scrubbing the massive marble floor and muttering something under her breath.

"Hey." Viveca called "You done yet."

Corinne sat back on her heels and looked at her friends "Would be but a couple of 'Big Boys' decided to tramps through here with their muddy feet." then she noticed the other girl and smiled "Hi. You must be Erica."

"I am." Erica nodded "And you're... Corinne?"

"Mm-hm." Corinne pushed herself to her feet and looked down at the floor "I'll finish later. Right now I am starving." then she chuckled "And I'm sure you are too. Singing for three hours straight must leave you hungry."

Erica grinned "It does."

"Then let's go."Aramina ushered them towards the door "To Frazoli's!"

"Just don't get his spaghetti." Renee warned "You'll regret it."

Well, after dinner Aramina had a date, Renee had an appointment to get to and Viveca had a sudden inspiration for a gown. So Erica accompanied Corinne back to castle so the blond could finish the floor.

"How long have you and your friends been musketeers?" Erica asked.

"Let's see..." Corinne thought a moment "Since I was seventeen so... two years."

"Wow. Sounds like an adventure."

"Oh it is." She splashed some water onto the floor and scrubbed the spot "The best part though is seeing the embarrassing looks on the bad guys faces when they figure out they got beat by a bunch of teenage girls."

Erica chuckled and leaned back against the wall "I've been traveling for nearly a year now, so... It's every thing I dreamed it would be."

Corinne glanced up at her "Do you have someone special waiting for you?"

Erica froze "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're wearing an engagement ring." Corinne squinted as she stared at it "Looks expensive."

"Oh." Erica lifted her hand and looked at the shiny diamond "I... sort of do... I guess."

Corinne sat back on her heels curiously "Sorta?"

The brunette sighed "About a year ago I posed as a princess because the _real _princess went missing. That's how I met King Dominic." she saw Corinne's eyes start lighting up "Well, in the end the _real _princess, who's also my best friend, Anneliese married her tutor, Julian."

"And the king was still in love with you?" Corinne guessed "So why did you leave?"

Erica shrugged "Because I always dreamed of singing for others."

"So why couldn't you do that in Dulcenia?"

"Because..." Erica let out a deep sigh "He's a king, Corinne. I was just an indentured servant. The only reason I could leave was because Anneliese payed my debt."

Corinne nodded slightly then pushed herself to her feet "Follow me." she led the girl up some stairs then out onto a balcony that over looked a large stretch of land.

The sun was just starting to set, leaving a glow scattered across the ground.

"Look down." Corinne instructed.

Erica obeyed and her eyebrows lurched at the sight of the hot air balloon "What... is... that?"

Corinne laughed "I'll tell you later. You see the guy down there?"

Erica nodded "Yeah. He's got brown hair."

"That is King Louis." Corinne leaned against the railing and watched as the young man walked around the flying machine, making adjustments to this and that "I met him two years ago when I came to Paris to be a musketeer. I had to rescue him from that thing he's got down there. It flies."

Erica looked over at the blond questioningly "And?"

Corinne chuckled "Well, over a long series of events, my friends and I, who were at the time maids in the castle, were banned right before Louis' eighteenth birthday masquerade ball. Well, we broke the law and went back and ended up saving his life. That's how we became musketeers." she looked over at the girl beside her "I've lived my dream of following in my father's footsteps. And then..." she looked back down at the ground "There was him."

Erica saw the sparkle come to the blond's eyes "Wait... you... You're in love with him?"

Corinne laughed softly "In so many words." she slightly shook her head "But I always told myself, you're just a country girl. You were raised on a farm slopping pigs and milking cows. What would a _king _want with you?"

Erica shook her head in disbelief "Really?"

"Mm-hm." Corinne leaned sideways on the railing to face the girl "I was in love with him for over a year before I was even willing to admit it to myself, but... sometimes you can have more than one dream. And a lot times, they're actually the same thing."

Erica stared at her for a long moment then a slight smile began to cross her face "You know. There _is _one place I've been wanting to sing more than anything else." she reached out and gave the blond a quick hug "Thank you." then she froze "Wait. How did you know Dominic was from Dulcenia?"

A mischievous grin crossed Corinne's face "Louis has many friends that are kings around the world, and I just happen to be his personal bodyguard."

Erica's face flushed then she shook her head and groaned "What if Dominic's already married? It's been a year! There's no way he's..."

"Erica." Corinne interrupted "Listen. Louis got a letter from him last week. He's waiting for you."

Erica's eyes widened "He... is?"

Corinne just nodded "Don't let something like status stand between you. Love doesn't know the difference."

Erica stood rooted in her spot for a long moment before she nodded "Yeah. You're right." then she laughed "I don't want to live without him." she quickly hugged the other girl again "Bye. And thank you!" then she took off running.

Corinne bit back a grin as she heard the front doors of the castle slam closed then she looked back down to where Louis was still working on the flying contraption.

"You know." Aramina said, stepping into the light "_You_ should take your _own_ advice. You know, the one you just gave her that you got from me?"

Corinne shrugged slightly as she turned around. She took one last look over the edge then smiled at her friend "I'm just a country girl." and with that she walked away.

Aramina stared after her incredulously "Really!?"

~*~*~*Where I Want to Sing*~*~*~

Louis chuckled quietly as he adjusted one of the ropes on the balloon. He could hear the footsteps walking away across the tiled balcony above his head.

A few moments later Aramina stepped out into the yard and over to where he was working "You heard all that, didn't you?"

The grin that spread across the young man's face that caused his brown eyes to start dancing totally betrayed him "I'll never tell."

**(This is an idea that hit me after I read 'Until I Hear You Sing' by Lyssita Lennon. I hope you liked! Just more stubborn Corinne. Hehe.)**


End file.
